


The Lyons Legacy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [500]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: His sons will be powerful, intelligent men who take over in his footsteps and continue the Lyons legacy for another generation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 November 2016  
> Word Count: 143  
> Prompt: soften  
> Summary: His sons will be powerful, intelligent men who take over in his footsteps and continue the Lyons legacy for another generation.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Lyons and Vassago. I felt it would be more interesting to do it this way.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There's a part of him that feels remorse every time he has to punish his boys. He prefers to see their bright, smiling faces and hear their high, fast giggles. But he also knows that coddling does not build character, and he refuses to have sons who cannot live up to the Lyons family legacy. He had to learn how to be a man at an early age, being the only son and the eldest child. He's allowed his boys to run wild long enough. It's time to start formal training in the same ways that he had. Military school at ten, twelve at the latest. The most rigorous training known to man that doesn't require signing up for tours of duty. His sons will be powerful, intelligent men who take over in his footsteps and continue the Lyons legacy for another generation.


End file.
